Don't Fear the Reaper
by Beawolf's Pen
Summary: Six months have passed since the Ghost Killer took Logan and now Hesh is more than ready to take him back. (Sucky summary, hopefully better story inside.) Rate M for swearing, violence and later events.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own COD or anything related to it.**

* * *

"I'm proud of you, Logan."

Logan just grunted to show he had heard me. I glance over to see him practically passed out. He earned the rest; he had killed Rorke and saved me. I felt my eyelids start to slide down; my wounds were getting to me.

Before I can fully drift of I hear someone approaching, I look over and can't believe my eyes. Rorke is standing there and from the looks of it just kicked Logan in the face. Logan reaches for his knife and tries to attack but Rorke blocks it and breaks Logan's arm. Logan, tough as ever, only grimaces.

Rorke walks over to me and looks out to the destruction LOKI had caused. "Look what you did," he says. I had tried to attack him but my wounds make it difficult. Rorke turns around to kick me in the head. I black out for a moment. When I come to Rorke is standing over Logan.

"You're good. You would have been a hell of a Ghost. But that's not going to happen. There ain't gonna be any Ghosts. We're gonna destroy them together," he says before standing up to grab Logan's leg to drag him god knows where.

"Logan!" I scream trying to follow. My worst fear is coming true. I had always feared losing my dad and I've had that fear come to life, but that was nothing to losing Logan. "Logan!" I scream again. He's fighting the best he can, but his body is exhausted and with the broken arm he can't do much.

"LOGAN!" I scream one last time before I blackout. On the very edge of consciousness I hear a sound I haven't heard in a long time.

"DAVID!"

* * *

Hesh bolts awake. He had been having the same nightmare for six months now. At least this time he managed not to scream. He rubbed his face before kicking the sheet off and swinging off the top bunk. He landed lightly on his feet so not to wake the others in the room. He grabs a grey shirt from the bag under the bed and reaches up to scratch the ear of the bed's sole occupant.

"Hey Riley," Hesh say quietly," Wanna go for a walk?" Riley rises out of the bed to stand beside Hesh. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hesh and Riley walk the same path that they have been going on every morning since Hesh was discharged from the hospital. They slowly add more distance as Hesh got better. Now the route was the whole base ending at the gym.

In the early morning hours the base was mostly quiet only a few people moving about and no one bother the lone Walker and his dog. They reached the gym just as the sun started to rise. Hesh went straight to the punching bag, wrapping his hands as he walked. Riley laid down by the wall and seemed to doze off as Hesh set to work.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you've beat that bag to death by now," came a voice that made Hesh stop. He was covered in sweat, a glance at the clock showed he had been at it for almost an hour.

"So," Hesh replied going back to work," I need the exercise. You won't send me out, Merrick."

Merrick snorted. He walked over to Riley and gave him a scratch. They had grown close with the time they spent together after Elias was killed and Hesh was hurt. "How are you feeling Riley?" Merrick asked the dog. The shepherd didn't move his head from his paws. Riley had been out of sorts for a while now. "Hesh do you think Riley is sick?"

"No why?"

"Well animals don't normally openly show that they are not feeling well. He may be acting like this because he's sick."

That got Hesh to leave the bag to check on his dog. Hesh thought back to how long Riley had been in his slump. Had he been wrapped up in his own problems to see what was going on? "Maybe I should get him checked out," He stated.

"There's a vet on base that you could take him to. One of the best as I'm told," Merrick says standing up dusting his pants off," But take a shower first you smell horrible."

* * *

Hesh heads to the hospital as Merrick said after a quick shower. The building blends in to the ones around it. The idea is that it would be harder for the Federation to target if the base gets attacked. Hesh walks up to the front desk with Riley. "Hi. I need to get my dog checked out by Doctor Juarez," he tells the lady working there. She is older than his dad is… was short hair completely white and kind of heavy set.

She looks up from her papers. "Ah you must be the one Captain Merrick sent. Room three. Have your dog sit on the table if you can. The doctor will be with you soon," she points to the left and goes back to her work. Hesh followed her instructions. He should have guessed that Merrick's suggestion was actually an order in disguise.

Hesh find the room and walks in. It is spares, having a metal table, a cabinet and a chair as furnishings. Riley hops up on the table without command. Hesh sits down and waits. At one point he ends up reading how to perform the Heimlich maneuver. This doctor, like everyone he has ever seen, seems to be take his sweet time. Hesh reaches over to scratch Riley who had laid down at some point. "I'm sure the doctor will get here soon," he says. Riley lets out a small whine.

After a little bit the door opens and the doctor walks in and Hesh realizes one thing real quick. He was wrong to assume the doctor was a man. The women is looking at a folder so Hesh gets a look at her. She's about 5' 4" by his guess, athletic build or so he guesses from how the army fatigues fit her under her lab coat and Latino.

"If you are going to stare at me Mister Walker the least you could do is let me introduce myself," she says looking up. She stares at him with her blue eyes as she pushes her dark blonde hair back in a headband.

"Sorry," Hesh says rising to his feet. He offers his hand," David Walker"

"Ariel Juarez," she says shaking his hand," Hesh right? That's one of the names in Riley's file." Hesh nodded and returns to his seat. Ariel walks over to Riley and gives him the command to stand. "So what seems to be the problem here?"

"Riley has been, I guess the best word for it is depressed lately. He doesn't eat much and only moves around to follow me."

"I see," the doctor said listening to Riley's heartbeat," Is he sleeping with you in the barracks?"

"Yeah," Hesh responds," They tried to put him in the kennels with the other dogs but he sort of lost it. So they let him stay with me so he wouldn't injure himself."

Ariel was checking Riley's teeth when she asked her next question," When was the last time he went out on assignment?"

"His last assignment was the one where he got shot."

"Has he not healed from it?" Ariel said looking in the area of the old wound.

"He has but he refused to leave base," Hesh replied.

"Where were you when he refused?"

Hesh was a little confused why the question was about him but answered it nonetheless. "I was just getting out of the hospital," he replied.

"Got it. Well Riley seems to be in perfect health. His teeth, eyes, ears, claws, everything is in optimal condition. Has Riley been having any nightmare?" she asked.

"Uhh… How would I tell?" Hesh asked.

"A dog having a nightmare would be like someone having a night terror. Thrashing of limbs, vocalization and sudden awaking are usually the signs people look for," She replied looking back at the folder she had.

"He whines a little but he's done that since he was a puppy," Hesh replied.

"What about you?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Have you been having any nightmares?"

"One or two," Hesh lied," but what soldier doesn't."

"It says here that while you were unconscious after your rescue Riley stayed with Captain Merrick and wasn't allowed to see you," Ariel stated. Hesh nodded his agreement so she continued," During that time he acted more or less normal. His problems seem to have started have started after you woke up."

"What are you saying?" Hesh asked.

"I'm saying and you're not going to like it but Riley's problems are coming from you. He is sensing your emotional distress and acting accordingly."

"I'm fine," Hesh stated. The doctor fixed Hesh with a look that showed she knew he was lying. She picked up the other folder and opened it.

"Mr. Walker," she started," In the space of a month you had your world turn upside down. You lost your father and your partner was taken by the Federation. You are having nightmares every night and refuse to talk with anyone. Now can we please stop this whole evasion game?" She noted the little flinch Hesh made when she mentioned his family.

"I thought you're a vet?"

"I am, but I'm also a psychologist and a doctor," She said sitting down on the edge of the table. Riley nudged her shoulder till she started to scratch him. "Now what I was saying about Riley's problems coming from you is true, but there is a little catch. Shepherds are herding dogs, they live to protect their flock. That is what makes them great military dogs. They want to follow the orders of their people; they know they are working to protect them."

Hesh knew all this stuff. His dad had explained it to him and Logan when he got Riley. His dad had made them raise the puppy till he was old enough to go through training. His plan was for Riley to work with them after he finished training.

"Dogs are pack animals," Ariel continued," They want to be with their pack. Riley knows that Captain Walker is gone, but he may not know what has happened to your partner. What were his last words?"

Hesh had a brief flash of his nightmare. "What?" he asked.

"What were Logan's last words to Riley?" she clarified. Hesh had to think for a second. He had been doing his best to block out that whole day.

"He said," Hesh started slowly," Be a good boy Riley I'll be back."

Ariel nodded mumbling under her breath," I told him to be careful." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a dog biscuit. "That is probably Riley's problem," she said feeding pieces of the biscuit to the dog," While you were unconscious Riley was probably on his best behavior waiting to you two to get back. When you came to Riley realized that Logan was not with you and he make think that he has misbehaved. He may also be staying near you to make sure you do not leave him too. "

Hesh saw the sense in what she was saying. It was kind of hard to accept that Logan was part of the cause of Riley's mood. "What do you suggest I do?" Hesh asked.

"Well," Ariel said giving Riley the rest of the biscuit. The shepherd happily started to eat it. "The best thing to do is get Riley back out there. Have him out in the field. He will come to realize that your partner is missing and subconsciously keep an eye out for his smell."

"Riley won't go on assignments."

"He will not go without you. I'll inform Captain Merrick that you are cleared for duty and both of you. I'm also prescribing a mild sedative to give to Riley so he will keep calm and may start sleeping in the kennels again. The sedative is just a trial. We may end up trying something else," The doctor said writing a few things down in both folders. "One last thing when you go out on the mission tell Riley to be on the lookout for Logan. Any other questions? "She asked.

"Did Merrick ask you to do a psych evaluation on me or Riley?" Hesh asked standing up and crossing his arms.

Ariel chuckled. "Both actually," she stated," He wanted me to see if you were fit for battle." She offered a hand for Hesh to shake. "Sorry that part of this appointment was based on deception," She apologized.

"It's okay," Hesh said shaking her hand," I wondered when Merrick would have me evaluated."

Ariel gave a small nod and started to walk out the door. She stopped just inside it a said over her shoulder," I'd like to see Riley after your mission if it possible." She tossed a biscuit over her shoulder and walked out.

Riley jumped off of the table to grab the treat. Hesh waited till Riley was done before leaving. The woman behind the front desk gave him a small wave which he returned as he walked out the door. He had one destination in mind; the command room to find Merrick.

* * *

"You know Merrick if you want someone to go to a secret psychologist appointment maybe try just telling the doctor and not the front desk. I'm pretty sure Clare tipped him off."

"I thought Clare would keep it quiet," Merrick said to the person walking beside him.

Ariel laughed. "For her age Clare is a huge gossiper. Nothing is safe with her," she said after the laugh subsided.

"So Hesh is good?"

"You have my notes. Whether you let him on mission is up to you."

Merrick flipped through the file that Ariel had handed him after she left the exam room. She wrote that Hesh should signs of stress, lack of sleep and trauma, but he was cleared otherwise.

"Just keep an eye on him. Talking in a room is different from being on the battlefield," Ariel said stopping at one of the doors to the outside.

"Got it," Merrick said walking out the door.

"Try not to fuck this up okay. I'm a busy girl I hate having my time wasted," Ariel called after him. Merrick got a good laugh out of that

* * *

"Hesh nice to see you," Keegan said as Hesh walked into Command. After what had happened Keegan seemed to always be checking on Hesh any chance he got, Merrick too.

"Merrick around?" Hesh asked looking around. Riley walked past him and over to a person leaning over a table. Riley bumped the person's hand with his hand.

"Hey Riley," Merrick said turning around to pet the dog," Hey Hesh what brings you around here?"

"I'm ready to go back in the field but you already know that right," Hesh stated. He had figured out Merrick's play on the way here. He even made a point to take the long way to give Merrick a chance to get back here.

"You wouldn't see anyone and I saw an opportunity and took it."

Hesh rolled his. "You sent him to Ariel," Keegan said more as a statement than a question.

"Best of the best," Merrick replied. Hesh looked between the two older Ghosts. There was definitely something he was missing. "Well you're cleared and I think I have the perfect welcome back mission for you."

"And what would that be?" Hesh asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"We have intel on an ammunition supply the feds are moving soon and we've been tasked with capturing it mid route," Merrick looked at Hesh to see what his thoughts were, Merrick was the senior officer but he had promised Ariel he'd watch him. "Whatcha you think kid?"

"Hell yeah," Hesh replied with a smile.

**AN: So that is the first chapter. Ariel will play an important role as this goes on so don't forget about her. Reviews help me write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright here's the update you all asked for. First off I want to thank all the people that reviewed. I was nervous that no one was going to read this. Also Riley is going to play a big part in this, he may disappear for a bit but only because the mission they will be on doesn't allow for him. Logan will show up but later on.**

**Last thing I cast Michele Nordin as Ariel. The only problem with the casting is Michele's eyes are brown not blue.**

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

* * *

"Hesh hang in there."

I'm not sure who said that, everything was all fuzzy. I'm not sure where I am. I feel like I'm moving but my body isn't the one putting me in motion.

"Clear the way. Injured soldier coming through," the gruff voice says again. There is a bang and the gruff voice says," Doctor we need some help over here."

"Op 4 is ready," the feminine voice replies. I'm on the move again. I'm lifted off of whatever I was on and placed on a cold surface. "Agatha put him under," the woman says. I feel something go into my arm and I fall back into black.

I wake up in more pain than before. I look down at myself, my whole top half is wrapped in bandages at least they put me in shorts instead of those stupid gowns. As I try to sit up I must have made a noise that alerts the other person in the room.

"Whoa easier there Hesh," Merrick says trying to get me to lay back down, "You aren't in any shape to move kid."

I go along with what Merrick was saying, I start to lie back down. Logan always complained about my lack of concern for myself, but dad had taught us to fight through any injury. Logan…

I bolt up the second I remember the beach. "LOGAN!" I yell," Where's Logan?"

Merrick gives me a look that makes my stomach drop. I pull the I.V. out of my arm and try to get up.

"Hesh stop it," Merrick orders," KEEGAN!" Keegan comes in, without his mask for once, and comes over to help.

"Sorry kid," Keegan says when I feel something sharp stick in my neck. I lose control of body and start to slump to the floor. Merrick and Keegan catch me and lay me back down.

"What happened to...Lo…Logan," I try to say before slipping back under.

* * *

"Hesh you with us brother," Keegan says nudging Hesh's leg. Hesh seemed to be off in his own world for nearly the whole ride to the drop zone.

"Yeah," Hesh replies," Just thinking." He looks at the mask Merrick had handed him when they got in the chopper. It was one of his dad's masks. It seemed that both of the Walker boys were destined to wear it.

"You don't have to wear it," Keegan said watching Hesh. Keegan could tell that Hesh was hesitant to wear the mask.

Hesh dropped the mask back on the bench. For now he would stick to face paint. Merrick walked back from the cockpit.

"Alright, we are going to land outside of San Antonio, Texas. The ammo convoy will be moving through that area. The convoy is about six trucks long. Our task is to capture the convoy. We are also supposed to leave at least one of the higher soldiers alive to be brought in for questioning. Any questions?" Merrick said after giving the intel for the assignment.

"I got one," Hesh said," Where the hell did the Feds get that much ammo in Texas?" He had been to Texas before and he didn't think they would give it up so easily.

"It's a collection from all over No Man's Land. They're meeting a boat in Corpus Christi to take it to Fed controlled South America. We have to stop it from getting there," Merrick stated.

Hesh nodded. It made sense. The cease fire deal that Mexico made with the Feds would have them going by boat rather than over land. The deal kept Mexico safe, for now, as long as the Feds stayed out and Mexico didn't help the US.

"Come here Riley," Hesh called. The shepherd walked over. Hesh gave him a good scratch behind the ear," You ready boy." As an afterthought he added," Let's look for Logan."

"Captain Merrick we have reached the drop zone," the pilot called back.

The Ghosts gathered their gear and jumped out as soon as the chopper touched the ground. Merrick waved the chopper off, three men and one dog walked towards their target.

* * *

"I see the trucks. Five guys on each not counting the driver, one guy walking between each truck," Keegan reported. He passed the binoculars to Merrick.

"We need to figure out some way to get them to stop so we can disable the trucks," Merrick said quietly.

"There are some trees up ahead. We could knock one down so it blocks the road," Hesh suggested. Merrick nodded his agreement. With a nod he sent Keegan on ahead while himself, Hesh and Riley got in position.

The plan was after the convoy stopped for Keegan and Merrick to disable the first three while Hesh and Riley got the back three.

The two humans divided and went towards their targets. Lying prone Hesh and Riley waited for the convoy to stop. "Blowing charges," came Keegan's voice over the com. After a little bit the front of the convoy ran into the tree. It came to a halt and some of the soldiers went to move the tree.

Hesh and Riley crawled under the last truck. Hesh placed charges in all of the wheel wells. They then crawled to the front of the truck checked that the coast was clear and then moved forward. They repeated this process for the next two vehicles.

As Hesh and Riley tried to get out from under the third truck someone walked by. Hesh held his hand out to stop Riley. He held onto the dogs muzzle to keep him quiet. The man said something in Spanish. Hesh was able to pick out the words," Yes sir," and," I'll get my men moving.".

"Merrick," Hesh said quietly," I have a visual on the commanding officer."

"Target confirmed. You and Riley get your asses out of there before they start moving."

Hesh and Riley moved to the other side and fast crawled out and took cover.

"Blowing charges in 3..2..1," Merrick counted down. Hesh pressed the button for his explosives and the wheels on his three trucks blew out. Two of Merrick's blew, the first truck was to be used to haul the stuff back to the extraction point.

The Federation soldiers were briefly disoriented when the Ghosts first attacked. Riley charged out and took out one of the soldiers before he could figure what was going on. Hesh killed the driver of the last truck with a shot from his Honey Badger, he ran to the back and check for anyone inside. It was empty.

He checked the left side of the vehicle then the right. Hesh shot one of the guys that was going after Riley who was finishing of his buddy. They moved to the next truck. Hesh peeked around the left corner but ducked back quickly to avoid being shot. He dropped to his belly and fired two quick shoots and the man's legs and he went down, Riley jumped on top to finish him off.

The driver must have heard the noise and poked his head out, which was the last thing he ever did. Hesh ordered Riley to take go back around to the other side, the dog did as he was told. Hesh took cover in-between the second to last and third to last as three guys ran up. He managed to knife one but the other two ran back to cover. Hesh trade shots with them for a little bit before he threw a cooked off grenade. It exploded and the guys went flying. Hesh put a bullet in each to make sure they were done.

Hesh felt the barrel of a gun be pressed against his skull. "Not so great now," the man said in thick accented English.

"Just waiting for my dog," Hesh replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man tilt his head before Riley grabbed him. "Good boy."

Hesh and Riley worked their way up to the front of the third truck. Hesh pulled Riley back, the last guys he needed to wipe out were taking cover right in front of them. After giving Riley the hand signal to wait Hesh pulled out a grenade and flash bang. He cooked the grenade off for a bit, threw the flash bang and then the grenade. The remaining men he and Riley took out.

"Merrick come in," Hesh said into the com," My half is clear."

"Good," Merrick replied," Come to the first truck you get to babysit our new friend." Hesh chuckled and he and Riley ran up to the front.

* * *

"Not bad for a first day back Hesh," Merrick said as Hesh and Riley walked up.

"Yes sir," Hesh replied. Merrick's eyes widened.

"Must be if you called me sir. Hesh I'd like you to meet Chico."

Hesh looked 'Chico' over. He looked like every Fed he had come across lately. South American, dark hair, dark eyes, a little older than himself, ever frowning, only difference was this one had his arms tied behind his back. "Chico?" Hesh questioned.

"He wouldn't give me his name so I had to call him something," Merrick stated," You keep him company while Keegan and I check the cargo got it Hesh." Hesh nodded. Keegan stood up from where he was bandaging "Chico's" arm and leg. The two senior officers walked off. Hesh leaned against the front of the truck, Honey Badger still in his hands. Riley walked over and sat in front of Hesh.

"So Chico how you been?" Hesh asked to pass the time. "Chico" just glared at him and said something in Spanish too fast for Hesh to pick up. "Sorry man I don't speak Spanish," Hesh replied.

"Chico" chuckled," You need to learn hermano," Chico said in English," I said Fuck you."

"Hey no need for hostilities. I didn't shoot you."

"You might as well have."

"What makes you say that?"

Chico remained silent.

"Oh come on Chico. I just got you talking," Hesh sighed.

"My name isn't Chico."

"Then what is it?"

"Enrique."

"See now was that so hard."

"What's yours? I doubt your parents named you Hesh."

"David," Hesh said for no real reason. Maybe he could get some information out of Enrique before Merrick got back and intimidated him into silence.

At the mention of Hesh's real name Enrique's face changed to one that looked like he was thinking about something.

"Hey Merrick how's it going?" Hesh asked into the com," Enrique stopped talking.

"Enrique?" Merrick questioned.

"Apparently Chico's real name is Enrique."

"How the hell did you get him to talk? I couldn't and neither could Keegan."

"Well you two are scary as hell so that might be part of it."

"Whatever. Radioing base about what we've got here. Who knows how long they will keep us out here. Merrick out."

Hesh groaned. "I should have brought your ball Riley." Riley tilted his head and whined. "I shouldn't have mentioned ball," Hesh groaned. Riley got up and moved off just a lit before sitting back down.

"I know who you are," Enrique said after a minute.

"Oh yeah? Am I the hot topic on the dark side?" Hesh remarked. That got a mild chuckle out of Enrique before he responded.

"Not really. That niño probably screamed it every day for that month I was there," Enrique stated. Hesh's head snapped to look at the man on the ground. Hesh walked over and grabbed Enrique by the front of his shirt and picked him up from where he sat.

"What the fuck did you just say," Hesh spat.

"The niño screamed your name at the end of each session. It was kind of hard to sleep through but fun to get out of him."

Hesh dropped the fed back on the ground and leveled his Honey Badger at him. "Where is he?" Hesh demanded. Enrique just laughed.

"Sorry hermano. I'm no traitor."

Hesh placed his foot on the gun-shot wound on the fed's leg and pushed down. Enrique hissed in pain but said nothing. "I'll ask you one last time before I blow your fucking brains out. WHERE. IS. HE."

"Hesh stand down," said Merrick's voice. Hesh had left his com on so he had heard everything," We have orders to bring him back."

"Not until he tells me where Logan is," Hesh snapped back. He pushed his foot harder on to Enrique's leg.

"Hesh lower the gun, he isn't worth it." Whoever said that wasn't Merrick or Keegan. It took Hesh a second for him to recognize the voice.

"Ariel?"

* * *

**(Thirty minutes earlier)**

"Could you please keep the camera on Hesh," Ariel told the tech working the controls. He readjusted the camera so it focused on Hesh and not the fed that Merrick was telling him about.

Merrick had pulled a few favors to get her into the command room so she could watch Hesh in combat. So far he seemed to be doing fine. Ariel fiddled with the microphone of the headset she was given. It was setup so she could talk with the Ghosts if need be. She looked back at the screen and saw that Hesh was talking to 'Chico'. She put on her headset and listened in.

Hesh was chatting with Enrique, which was promising. Ariel smiled at the few jokes that Hesh traded with the fed.

"Arthur," Ariel asked the tech," Is there any chance to get Hesh and the fed on camera?"

"Not unless Riley moves," Arthur replied. Ariel nodded and pressed three of the four buttons in front of her. This had it so only the not pressed button could hear her talk.

"Riley," Ariel said into the mic," Walk." Riley gave a small whine and walked forward. "Turn," Riley turned to face Hesh," Sit," the dog obeyed. "How about now Arthur?" Ariel asked taking her fingers off of the buttons.

Arthur moved the camera on Riley so it faced the two men. You couldn't really see their faces but it was better than before.

"I know who you are," Enrique said. This grabbed Ariel's attention back to the actual conversation and not the body language she had been observing. It made sense that a higher officer knew about the Ghosts.

She smiled at Hesh's response but dropped it when she heard Enrique's reply. One of the command ordered Merrick to stop Hesh but Ariel got on her com. "Merrick I need you stay back," she said.

"Sorry girl," Merrick replied," Orders from the higher ups."

"I can stop him," She stated," Plus this will help his recovery."

"I'm giving you one shot kid."

After Merrick tried to get Hesh to back off it was Ariel's turn. "Hesh lower the gun, he isn't worth it."

"Ariel?"

"Yeah it's me. Lower your weapon before you cause any trouble."

"He knows where Logan is," Hesh replied keeping his gun steady.

"Ask him how long it's been since he saw him," Ariel suggested. Hesh relayed her question.

"Cinco meses," Enrique replied.

"English," Hesh demanded.

"He said five months," Ariel stated," He probably has no idea where Logan is. They've most likely moved him. He's just trying to get under your skin."

Hesh's gun dropped just a little. "What did you do to him?" Hesh growled.

"Oh whatever Rorke ordered. I wanted a higher spot amigo," Enrique replied nonchalant ," You should have heard him scream." Hesh growled and stomped on the wounded leg.

"Hesh stop this. You are just giving him what he wants. He wants you to kill him. The soldiers in the Federation are trained not to be taken alive," Ariel said calmly," If you want him to suffer than let him live."

Ariel watched as Hesh took several deep breaths . He slowly walked away and placed his Honey Badger on the hood of the truck. He kept his hands on the hood gripping it tight. Ariel smiled, there was a part of her that thought she couldn't pull this off.

"Si puede dejar que esa perra lo disuada de matarme entonces tienes ni puta oportunidad de salvar a su hermano, amigo," Enrique said flatly. Hesh must have heard the gasp that Ariel made because he turned back around.

"What?" Hesh questioned.

"¡Dios mío! You need to learn Spanish," Enrique exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Hesh asked again.

"If you can let that bitch talk you out of killing me then you have no fucking chance of saving your brother, amigo."

Ariel watched Hesh's body language change. She knew what was about to happen and that she couldn't stop it. She blocked out Hesh and Riley and spoke only to Merrick and Keegan. "You need to get over there now," She said sadly.

"Adios amigo," Hesh said placing his M9 to Enrique's head. He pulled the trigger as Ariel took her headset off. There was more work to do than she thought.

* * *

Hesh wasn't really sure what happened after he shot Enrique. He just stood there after the body fell back. Riley didn't move only let out a low whine. Even the dog knew Hesh had disobeyed orders. Hesh heard someone walk up behind him.

"Hesh give me the pistol," Merrick said placing his hand on Hesh's shoulder. Merrick's face further showed how much he had messed. Hesh handed the gun over.

The next few hours were sort of a blur to Hesh. He knew he had helped move the captured ammo to the extraction plane but his body was on autopilot. He was aware of the looks the other soldiers gave him on the flight back to base.

When they landed back at the base one of the general's was waiting for them, Ariel standing next to him. Where Ariel was standing with her hands clasped behind her back and her face blank, the general had his arms crossed and was very angry.

"Hesh come with me," The general said before walking away," Keegan please keep that dog with you."

Keegan grabbed Riley's harness as the dog tried to follow Hesh. The shepherd whined and pulled.

As Hesh went to follow the general Ariel said," Afterwards I need you to pay me a visit." Hesh nodded and walked to see what was needed of him.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Merrick asked the moment they were alone. He had grabbed Ariel and dragged her off away from the plane.

"That was one of those unforeseen problems I warned you about," Ariel replied," I told you that combat is different than talking in a room."

"How?"

"When a soldier goes into combat they slip into a mentality that allows them to become killers. It has been known to make them a little more impulsive. That is what happened with Hesh. The fed soldier found the one thing to pick at to get what he wanted."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What I always do Merrick. Help. I did it with Logan when Elias died and I'll do it with Hesh," Ariel stated.

* * *

**AN: Poor Hesh, don't worry Ariel has a plan. **

**That was my first actions scene, If you have any pointers I'd love to hear them. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Writer's block is evil. All I can say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Call of Duty related or Respect by Aretha Franklin (Love both though)**

**Italics for song lyrics and title**

* * *

Sergeant Logan Walker

Status: M.I.A. presumed P.O.W.

Those words keep replaying in my head as shove his stuff into a bag. I'm ignoring the pain that is flaring up in my midsection. Now that I'm strong enough, I'm being sent somewhere to heal fully. Keegan had offered to help me pack but I flat-out refused him.

Riley walked over and nudged me with a small whine. "Even the dog knows you are pushing yourself too hard," Merrick said leaning against the door," You've only been released for a day. In the hospital for two weeks and out for half of it." I stood up quickly fighting back a hiss from the movement.

"I'm fine," I said flatly. Merrick looked me over.

"You pulled your stitches again."

I looked down and saw the small red splotch spreading. I let out a small huff," I'll live."

"Not if you keep acting like this. You've got to let yourself heal. You're no use to us dead," Merrick stated.

"You sound just like…," Who did he sound like my dad who Rorke killed or my brother who he took. I shook my head to clear it. I grab my bag and Logan's and push past Merrick to leave. Riley following right behind me.

"What's it's going to take to get you to get you to slow down?" Merrick asked.

I stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath," Give me my brother back." I walked away.

* * *

Hesh leaned back against the wall on the bottom bunk where he was sitting. He stared at the ceiling avoiding the bag that sat at the head of the bed. The bag had been there since Hesh had come to the base months ago.

Hesh had been surprised how easily he had been let off for the Texas mission, grounded for a week. It seemed a little weak for what he did. Riley must have picked up on Hesh's mood and whined at Hesh's feet.

Hesh pushed himself up to look at the dog. "You bored?" Hesh asked.

"Or he could be telling you that you are not following your orders," Ariel said as she walked into the room. Riley's tail wagged as he walked over for a scratch.

"What orders?" Hesh asked.

"General Draven has ordered that you are to work with me on your mental stability for the next week, at my insistence of course. It was the only way to keep you from getting court martialed," she said with a smile.

"You're the reason I'm still here? How the hell did you do that?"

"Connections."

Hesh just turned his head. "You and I need to talk so I'd like you to follow me," Ariel said turning and walking back out the door," Come Riley." Riley followed but stopped at the door to look back at Hesh. Hesh quickly got up to catch the woman.

"So where are we going Doctor Juarez?" Hesh asked.

"First off please call me Ariel when I'm being a psychiatrist it adds a personal link when we work. I'm Doctor Juarez when I work medically on someone," She said walking through the hall," Secondly we are going to play fetch." Ariel pulled a tennis ball out of her pocket. Riley saw the ball and wagged his tail as they walk out the door.

* * *

They walked to a field off to the side of the base, lightly talking about the mild winter they were in. The brown grass was ankle deep. Ariel turned to Hesh," We are going to play a sort of game."

"What kind of game?" Hesh asked.

"Ten questions, it's like twenty questions but that's all I have time for. Whoever has the ball can ask the other person any question of their choice. The ask-y must answer the question fully leaving nothing out and must not lie," Ariel passed the tennis ball to Hesh. Hesh looked from her to the ball before throwing it. Riley raced after the ball.

"Um how old are you?" Hesh thought that was a good question to start off with.

"Hesh you never ask a woman's age," Ariel said taken back. Hesh ran his hand through his slightly shaggy hair. Ariel chuckled," I'm twenty-eight." Riley came back and Ariel took the ball. "Tell me about your nightmares," she said throwing the ball for Riley to chase," All of them."

Hesh sighed he knew that their conversation would get to this eventually. "The one I get the most is the beach when Rorke took…Logan. It happens exactly the same each time as it did on the beach. There are three others.

One of them, I'm running through a building of some sort. The lights keep flickering as I run. I'm all alone and unarmed. As I'm running I hear Logan screaming my name. My real name. He just keeps screaming and no matter how far or long I run I can never find him. That's how it ends lately. Sometimes it ends with me finding where Logan is only to come in just in time to see Rorke shove a blade in Logan's throat saying,' You should have been quicker kid."

Ariel watched the way Hesh clenched and unclenched his fists. "You said there were three," She stated to avoid a question.

"The other one I'm standing in well nothing. There is nothing around me. Then I hear my dad's voice. Demanding to know why I let him get killed, why I let Logan get captured and why I failed at being a soldier.

Then I see Logan standing there, he's covered in wounds and blood. He begs to know why I haven't found him yet, if I abandoned him and some of the same questions my dad asked. I never can answer because my voice never works."

Ariel nodded as she absorbed what she had just heard. "Most of dreams are coming from the mentality that you have of failing someone. I think the best thing you can do is remind yourself that it isn't real that is a dream," She said as Riley walked up," Try finding something to read or count your fingers. In dreams you cannot read and you have extra fingers."

Hesh nodded taking the ball. "Got any family?" Hesh asked tossing the ball.

"I did. My mom was from Brazil. She was lost during the ODIN strike. My older brother died when I was sixteen while on assignment with the SEALS. My dad died when I was seventeen," Ariel said flatly.

"I'm sorry," Hesh replied," You and I are the same huh?"

"Yeah we are both orphans of war. By the way that was two of your ten."

"Damnit. We at least that answered my question on why you are South American."

"My turn," Ariel said throwing the ball," You said that in your dreams/memories Logan screams your real name. Any significant reason behind it?"

"I came up with the name Hesh when my dad got serious about training me and Logan to be soldiers. I made it my call-sign. Logan was the first one to start calling me that. It was all he ever called me for years, most of the time. He only ever called me David during serious situations.

There was this one time our dad had us go on this hike to get from one point to the other. He left us to figure out the way by ourselves. I took the lead because I was older. I made a bad call to help us get across this river. There was this log that had fallen from bank to bank. It looked safe enough so I crossed. Logan was a little more cautious. He didn't like that the river was kind of far down. I called him a baby," Hesh chuckled at that point," He got half way across before the log broke. I remember his face as it broke and how he screamed David."

Hesh took the ball," Your family military?"

"Yeah, my dad and brother were both in the military. I was going to join as a soldier when I got older but changed my mind when I was eleven and went for the professions I currently have. As to how I ended up in the military, I guess it was in my blood. Are you keeping anything from me?"

"No."

Riley walked back slowly. They had thrown the ball three times the questions that had been asked. "Want to sit down? I don't think Riley can take any more," Ariel stated.

"Sure and that was a question."

"I know."

The pair sat on the ground, Riley flopped down between them panting. Hesh thought about his next question," How in the world are you a vet, psychologist and doctor? That seems like a lot."

"Well I took veterinary to get out of science, psychology for social studies and I wanted to be a doctor. I just kept learning when I got older. It's come in handy after ODIN. I specialize in military dogs. I'm still working on my doctorates for all three though."

"Cool."

"Do you know how much work you and I have to do over the next week?"

"Not really," Hesh replied. Riley moved his head to Hesh's lap looking for a pet which Hesh happily supplied.

"I have to talk with you a minimum of four hours a day. That was the deal I struck with General Draven to keep you here."

"I still don't get how you did that?"

"I told you I have connections and my track record is pretty good. That was a question by the way."

Hesh groaned and laid back on the ground, much to the discomfort of Riley. "Why are we doing this?" Hesh asked knowing it was another question.

"To build trust. I can ask you all kinds of things and try to get in your head, but I can never fix the problem unless you trust me. I've got a few questions that can be answered all together. What do you plan to do when you find Rorke? What shape do you think Logan will be in after being missing for six months?"

"I'm going to kill Rorke," Hesh said quickly. When his nightmares kept him awake he would think of all the ways he could make Rorke pay for what he had done," I know that Logan hasn't broken. He's too tough our dad made sure of it."

"How can you be sure? The Federation have broken the unbreakable before," Ariel questioned.

"I trust my brother," Hesh replied," What shape do you think Logan will be in?"

"I honestly don't know. I hope for the best but expect the worst, Which is something you need to come to terms with. It will help later on when you do find him," Ariel said looking at the bracelet on her arm.

"What's that?" Hesh asked. He immediately face palmed when he realized that he wasted a question on a bracelet.

"Remember those phones that they made that had those wrist things? Well this is a military version of one of those. It helps me keep track of my day and who I'm to see next," Ariel replied," So last question for me then I have to change the dressing on a Marines gun-shot wound, but I'll be at the gym after dark if you want to talk. Do you think that you will stick with my therapy and not skip out like you did with the others?"

"You definitely have different methods, but you will have me coming back," Hesh replied.

"Good that is very good," Ariel stood up and dusted herself off. "Last question," she said pulling a dog treat out of her pocket and dropping it in front of Riley's nose. The dog quickly ate it.

"Why exactly are you helping me? Is it because of Merrick? Or something else?" Hesh questioned.

Ariel laughed," That was three questions. I like the challenge that you present, so it is not just because of Merrick." She started to walk back towards the main part of the base leaving Hesh sitting on the ground.

She stopped," Those aren't the only reasons I'm helping you get back on the field. I want my best friend back." She left without another word leaving Hesh to think about her last words.

* * *

"So you talked with him?" Merrick asked as Ariel washed up.

"Yeah. I was right about his actions on the field being Logan centered," she replied drying her hands and pulling on her lab coat," I kind of wished we hadn't end up sitting down though."

"Why?"

"Well we were in perfect view of the hospital break room and everyone in this building is a huge gossiper. By the end of the day half of them are going to believe I'm dating Hesh now instead of Logan as the rumor goes."

* * *

Hesh and Riley took their usual route to the gym. Hesh had tons of things he wanted to ask Ariel. He tried to talk to her during dinner but she was chatting with some other people so he decided to wait.

Hesh walked in the gym to find Ariel using the bench press. Her normal army fatigues were gone, replaced with navy basketball shorts, a black tank top, running shoes and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Hesh cleared his throat.

"I said thirty minutes Agatha," She said lifting the weighted bar up.

"Whose Agatha?" Hesh asked. Ariel look up at him. Her concentration on something else caused the bar to drop down on to her chest. She struggled to lift the bar up. Hesh ran over to help.

"Thanks," she said sitting up. She reached down to pick up her water bottle and took a large drink.

"Don't mention it," Hesh replied. He checked to see where Riley had gone to; it was the same spot that he would lay down when Hesh came here. "How much weight are you lifting?"

"125 pounds," Ariel stated.

"That's a lot for..."

"For a woman?"

"What? No! I meant someone kind of small."

"Small? How tall do you think I am?"

"5' 4" "

"You're 6' foot and I'm only a few inches shorter. How tall does that make me?"

"Uhh…."

"I'll save you the math. I'm 5' 9'. What made you think I was 5' 4"?" Ariel asked taking another drink.

"I guessed in the doctor's office," Hesh replied.

"When I walked in with my head down and you were sitting nice job Sherlock," Ariel chuckled," Hey mind spotting me on the bag. Agatha ran off. She says I hit to hard."

"I'll spot yah. Again I ask whose Agatha?" Hesh questioned.

Ariel had finished wrapping her hands and was fiddling with the stereo off to the side. "Agatha is a friend of mine. If you and I keep up our appointments there is a chance you will meet her. There it is," Ariel said finding the right song.

"_What you want, baby I got it. What you need, do you know I got it?"_

Hesh recognized the song as _Respect by Aretha Franklin. _Ariel walked over to the punching bag that Hesh was holding. "I'm paying for earlier aren't I?" He asked.

"Damn straight," she replied as she set to work.

* * *

**AN: I realized that I Ariel too short so I had to change that. More action in the next chapter. Reviews always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My evil muse was nice to me for once. All of the places and streets mentioned actually exist in New York, I just made up the interior. **

**LovingyouEverySecond: That will be explained in the next chapter and it is Beawolf. Not Beowolf.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

* * *

I'm trying to keep calm and absorb the information that Merrick has just told me. There is no trace of Rorke or Logan anywhere.

That can't be possible, people just can't disappear. I hadn't realized that I had said that out loud till Merrick replied," Rorke did it before."

The Ghosts have been looking for over a month now. Well most of them, my gunshot wounds hadn't fully healed yet. I hated that I was forced to stay on base while they went out. My only companion being Riley who refused to leave my side since I got let out of the hospital.

Merrick gave me a pat on the shoulder as he walked out of my room. "We're doing the best we can."

"That's not good enough," I spat quietly.

* * *

Over the week that followed Hesh learned a lot about his psychiatrist/friend or whatever she was to him. The thing that fascinated him more than how well she worked with him was the fact that she was good friends with Logan and Hesh never knew about it.

Logan always said he had a life outside of Hesh, but the older brother never really took that seriously. They told each other everything, the only thing Logan had ever kept from him when they were growing up was this girl he had dated once. Hesh tried to recall her name, Bethany he thought it was.

Logan had brought her over to dinner once, a dinner that Hesh did his best to embarrass the younger brother. Afterwards there was an equally embarrassing drive to her house. Hesh caught himself from smiling at the memory of Logan's face as Hesh chatted with Bethany; he wondered what had happened to her after ODIN.

Hesh shook his head to get his thoughts back in order. How had he gotten from thinking about Ariel's relationship to Logan to thinking about Logan's ex?

Apparently Logan had met Ariel not long after he had joined the military, in fact it was their dad that had introduced them when Logan got hurt on some training exercise and the two became fast friends. As to Ariel's association with the Ghosts, well he had asked both Merrick and Ariel but the matter was classified.

"Earth to Hesh," said a voice snapping him from his thoughts," Anyone home?"

"Yeah I'm here," Hesh replied," Openly using the coms this time?"

"Well now that you and I are better acquainted I can speak more openly while you are on assignment. How's New York?" she questioned.

Hesh fought off a shiver and answered," Cold."

"Well it is winter so…"

"Have I told you how much I hate the cold?"

"Repeatedly."

"If you two ladies are done chatting we're landing," Merrick interrupted. Ariel laughed over the com and Hesh just smiled. The chopper landed in a part of what had been Central Park and everyone got out. While Merrick and Keegan consulted a map to figure the best way to their target, Riley sniffed around in the snow with Hesh watching.

"So the communication satellite the feds have set up is on top of a building in Times 're at Loch Walking path on the north side near Harlem. We'll need to cross the park till we make it to Seventh Avenue. Let's move out," Merrick commanded.

The group walked through Central park in relative quiet. The whole park was covered in snow, the lakes frozen and the trees bare. Under normal circumstances it would have looked nice, but in the last ten years the park began to overgrow with no one to keep up with it.

"Why did the Feds have to set up a communication satellite in New York in winter?" Hesh asked as they walked. He almost wished he had taken the mask today instead of face paint. Merrick and Keegan certainly didn't look as cold as he did.

"The same reason we are out here to take it down," Merrick said turning to Hesh as they walked," Nobody wants to be out here."

They heard Ariel laugh over the com," You two are adorable when you get grumpy from the cold."

Merrick pinched the bridge of his nose," I forget what a pain in the ass you can be sometimes. I'm gonna call radio silence soon."

"Spoil sport," Ariel replied, her voice sounded like she was pouting," Whatever you say GOM."

"GOM?" Merrick questioned.

"Grumpy old man." That got a laugh out of even Keegan.

* * *

"How many guys do you think are in there?" Hesh asked Keegan. The two were lying prone on top what had once been a shoe store, Bostonian Shoes if Hesh had read the sign right, it gave them a clear view and enough cover to see their real target. The electronics store at the corner of 7th and 46th.

"One on the balcony, two by the door and one patrolling," Keegan replied," Who knows how many more inside." They snuck back inside the building to talk with Merrick on the ground floor. Riley walked up to Hesh to give him a quick sniff before sitting back by Merrick. Keegan relayed what they saw.

"Keegan you're on over watch. Provide sniper cover while we make our way in," Merrick ordered. Keegan nodded and unslung his sniper rifle and went back to the roof. Merrick, Hesh and Riley went out the back of the building.

They walked down 47th street, using the abandoned cars as cover along the way. The cars were a reminder of one of the first attacks that the Federation launched after the ODIN strike. They choose major populated cities and caused all kinds of havoc. They continued on their path till they came to an area they could cross over to 46th near St. Mary Church.

With the guidance of Keegan they were able to make it down an alley behind the building. Merrick stopped at a small window near the ground. "I'm glad I'm not fat," Hesh said as Merrick removed the bars and slipped inside, Riley following right behind. Hesh dropped in what was a supply closet. Merrick motioned for Hesh to use his sidearm, knife and heartbeat sensor.

Merrick quietly opened the door and the slipped out. Merrick went left towards the front while Hesh and Riley went to the back. Keeping an eye on his heartbeat sensor, they walked through the halls. Hesh signaled for Riley to stop, half a second later someone walked around the corner. He was met with a knife to the throat.

Hesh dragged the body over to a closet when his radio went off," Te diste cuenta de lo que fue ese ruido? " Hesh panicked he had no idea what he just heard.

"Did you figure out what that noise was?" Ariel quietly translated. "Reply back, it was nothing. Cat or something." Hesh replied as Ariel suggested after she translated it to Spanish.

"Copiado. Me pondré en contacto comando para nuestras próximas instrucciones" The radio said, Ariel translated," Roger that. I'll contact command for our next instructions."

"Hesh it looks like there are only a few guys here. Five that Keegan saw five in front of me," Merrick whispered over the com," How many up top?"

"Not sure I'm on my way now," Hesh whispered slowly walking up the stairs. Riley walked in front of Hesh giving each door a sniff. After a few doors Riley sat down to show the door that had people behind it, Manger's Office. "Five guys up here."

"Keegan make the first shot then we go loud. Hesh try to keep the highest ranking officer alive," Merrick ordered. Hesh switched over to his Honey Badger.

* * *

Keegan looked down his scope; he was tracking the lone sentry walking around the building. The man had stopped to look at something on the ground. Keegan breathed out slowly as he pulled the trigger. One down, four to go. The guy on the balcony was next.

The guy was bouncing up and down to keep warm. "Don't worry buddy you won't be cold for long." Keegan fired bullet to the heart," Come on fall backwards." The body fell back against the glass. One of the guys guarding the door heard the body drop and walk out to look up, easy headshot.

Keegan knew that the last guy was going to be more of a problem as he went for cover. "Merrick your move," he said into the com.

* * *

Merrick listen to the sound of Keegan's first shot over the com. He turned his attention back to the feds in front of him. They must have looked in the bottom of the barrel for these guys. Three of them were playing poker from the looks of it, one was picking at his nails and the last one was getting a drink of something that probably wasn't water.

He checked that his MK32 was full before pulling the pin on a flash bang. Merrick looked back outside to see one of the two door guards drop. He threw the flash bang and stepped out from behind the wall he was using as cover.

The "Water Drinker" dropped first. 'Nails' stumbled behind a potted plant, the poker buddy closest to Merrick gained a new breathing hole before the others could knock the table over to hide behind. 'Nails' peeked around to fire a few shots at Merrick as he jumped behind the checkout counter.

The first of the poker players tried to flank Merrick, so he turned and shot 'Ace' in the arm. The man swore and ducked behind a short counter. 'Spade' tried to go to help him but got a bullet to the next instead. Merrick reloaded and waited for the next move.

* * *

Hesh took a deep breath and kicked the door in, the world moved in slow motion. Riley rushed in and attacked the guy standing on the right making him drop the papers he was holding. Hesh shot the guy on the two guys on the left. A fed grabbed Riley and threw him off of his now dead comrade. Hesh shot the guy in the leg and Riley finished him off.

Hesh ran up to the guy who had headphones on talking into a microphone. "GET ON YOUR KNEES AND RAISE YOUR HANDS," he demanded. The man got on his knees but didn't raise his hands, instead he quickly pushed a button on the bottom of the table and the whole control panel to Hesh's left short circuited.

Hesh hit him over the head with the butt of his gun; he bent over the downed man and handcuffed both of his hands to the table leg. "Nice job Hesh," Ariel said breaking radio silence.

"All in a day's work," Hesh replied," Merrick? Keegan? You guys clear."

Hesh heard heavy breathing from Merrick's end. "Yeah I'm good. Heading up now."

"I'm coming up," Keegan replied.

After a bit Merrick walked in," I see you bought me a gift. Nice Job Hesh."

"Least I can do," He replied.

"You Hesh?" the fed asked from the floor.

Merrick and Hesh both looked at him," I don't know what we should save first. The US or the English language. But yes I am Hesh." Ariel snickered over the com.

"I know you brother," the man said in horrible English but the point got across. Hesh went ridged.

"Hesh," both Merrick and Ariel said. Hesh clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Riley guard," Hesh said before walking out of the room," Tell Keegan to meet me on the roof with the C4." He left for the roof without another word.

Riley tried to follow but the man he was assigned to watch moved so he turned his attention back to his task. "Good boy," he heard someone say.

Hesh was on the roof not a few minutes later, this time welcoming the cold. "You did well," Ariel stated.

"Then why do I feel horrible?" He asked.

"You want to do something about what the fed said but you are resisting that urge. You are at war with yourself," she replied.

"How do I make it go away?"

"Try blowing something up," Keegan said as he came on to the roof. He gave Hesh a pat on the shoulder," Let's wrap this up. I'm cold."

* * *

They had been at it for hours. Both Merrick and Keegan trying to get anything out of the Fed, they couldn't even get his name. Merrick had said they were calling in last resort; it really shouldn't have surprised Hesh that it was Ariel.

"Hola lo fuiste tú nombre?" She asked sitting down. The fed said nothing so she continued," Está bien, entonces se acaba de saltar con los nombres." Everyone looked to Theo for a translation.

"Hello what was your name again? Okay then will just skip with names," Theo translated.

**(Anything said by Ariel or the Fed after this is being translated to English by Theo)**

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked. The fed continued to say nothing so she leaned forward a little. "Things will be easier if you talk."

"I'm no traitor," the fed said sitting back.

"Okay but you are a murderer. You've killed a lot of innocent people. Soldier's I can understand, but I draw the lines at civilians."

"You are the traitor."

"I'm an American born and raised. Were you involved in the Phoenix, New Mexico mass civilian shooting in October? " She asked. The fed glared at her.

"Yes," he replied.

"Interesting. I'm going to guess clean up right. Just like any Federation lackey?"

"I was not," the Fed said angrily," I was one of the highest ranking officers there. Second only to Rorke."

"Rorke was in New Mexico?"

"And you stupid American didn't even know it," the Fed said. Ariel looked him over. Older than herself but not too old, dark hair, brown eyes under other circumstance he would be attractive.

She turned away from the fed and put a finger to her ear and said something really quietly. Merrick nodded in the observation room and leaned over and said something to Keegan.

Ariel leaned forwards again and ran her foot over up the feds leg. "Yo podría ser capaz de hacer un trato si usted me puede dar alguna información sobre Logan Walker," she said with a smile.

Theo looked at Merrick who nodded for him to translate," I might be able to cut you a deal if you can give me any information on Logan Walker." Hesh became more interested in the conversation.

The fed actually laughed," Está muerto."

Theo ran his and through his shaggy brown hair and looked at Hesh with his chocolate eyes," I'm sorry Hesh," he said before translating," He's dead." Hesh felt the world shatter around him.

"Excuse me?" Ariel asked.

"He's dead, gone, expired, what else do you want?" the fed asked.

"How long ago?"?" Ariel asked with concern.

"Oh about five months back? You've been chasing a ghost this whole time," the Fed replied.

"How can you be sure?" Ariel questioned.

"I was there when the light left his eyes," the fed replied. Hesh tried to leave the room but was stopped by Keegan.

"I'm just going for a breather," he said pushing past him. He practically ran out the door, down the halls. He ran until he got to the gate and ran out.

Hesh wasn't sure where he was when he finally stopped. He collapsed on the ground and turned over to face the afternoon sun. At the moment he was perfectly happy to just let himself freeze to death.

* * *

Ariel found him as the sun started to set, Riley proceeded to lick Hesh's face until he sat up and Ariel tossed him a jacket. "I thought you hated the cold," She said sitting down on his left. Riley sat on his right.

"I don't care," Hesh said shrugging on the jacket," He's… he's… he's gone."

"That might not be true," Ariel stated," He could have been lying to get what he wanted."

"Why?"

"He used the same tactic Enrique did in Texas. I thought I was playing to his vanity, but showed my hand with that question," Ariel said," We just have to hope."

Ariel felt Hesh move against her. She glanced over to see that he had wrapped his arms around his knees. She laid her head on Hesh's shoulder; she heard a small sob escape him. It was so broken that she had to fight back tears herself, hoping that what she told Hesh was true.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the last part. I have absolutely no idea where that came from, it just sort of happened. Reviews welcome, rants as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Most of this is progressive filler, but it does have a point and should (hopefully) be the last bit of filler for a while. Also this will be the final opening flashback for a while. They've ran their usefulness in telling what was going on between ending of the game and the beginning of this story. Oh the hug mentioned in here is that hug thing that guys do when they meet up. I wasn't really sure how to describe it.**

**LovingyouEverySecond: It's okay. I get called Beowulf a lot, just wanted to clear it up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**Italics for flashback within a flashback**

* * *

I'm in the gym again, that seems to be the only place I ever go now. Riley is sleeping along the wall again. I pound the bag until my knuckles bleed, fighting the pain. At least I'm feeling something; I'm fighting back the memory of what Merrick told me earlier.

"_Hesh," Merrick said evenly," The search has been called off."_

"_WHAT!" I roared jumping to my feet._

"_It has been three months there are other things that need our attention. We have to put it on the back burner," Merrick sighed._

"_We would have found him already if you let me help I've been healed for a while now," I snapped._

"_Hesh, you haven't been cleared mentally. Every time you get setup for a psych evaluation appointment you either skip it or leave in the middle," Merrick retorts. _

I punch the bag harder to bring my thoughts back to the present. All the shrinks are pretentious assholes who'd rather keep at base than let me out. I'm fine; I just need to be back on the field so I can find him. I've got too. I made a promise to dad when Logan joined the military to look out for him.

I look down at my bleeding hands. He's fine. He has to be.

* * *

It had been a long morning, three stab wounds, five different bullet holes each on eight different people and one person who need their prosthetic checked. All that on only a few hours of sleep it was no small wonder that Ariel was falling asleep during lunch.

Kendall knocked the arm Ariel was dozing on from under her; Ariel caught herself before her head slammed on the table. "Thanks Kendall," Ariel said glaring at the nurse.

"No problem," the young Chicagoan said brushing her long black hair over her shoulder," Yah know if you want some sleep maybe you should stay out so late with your boyfriend."

Ariel's glare increased. "Hesh is not my boyfriend. I was just staying with him after what happened on his last mission," she all but growled.

"Whatever you say," Haley 'The Gossip Queen' chuckled. She shook her head to hide the laugh. After she had to straighten her brown hair, a queen had to look her best.

"Ya'll suck you know that right," Ariel growled. She looked directly into the eyes of Kendall, brown, and Haley, green, when she said that.

"Cut Ariel a break," Licas said taking a drink," Ariel knows when to separate church from state."

Kendall looked over to the young male doctor. "Of course, she took him off base," she said with a smile. Ariel almost choked on her food, which wasn't hard for military grub and Licas had to try really hard not to spew soda out of his nose.

"I'm going to kill all of you," Ariel growled as she rose to her feet. Kendall and Haley looked smug for hitting a nerve, Licas threw up his hands in surrender, terror in his blue eyes.

"They're not worth it," Agatha said grabbing Ariel's arm. The older girl sat back down and looked at her friend. They had come to know each other well since Ariel had taken Agatha under her wing to train as a doctor. She was soft spoken on base, good with dogs. She possessed a calming quality in her green eyes that would one day make her a good vet.

"A twenty –one year old telling me to calm down instead of the other way around," Ariel said with a huff as she sat back down. Agatha nervously played with her red hair.

"Well she knows what it is like to fall for someone isn't that right Licas?" Haley questioned. Both Licas and Agatha blushed, the latter's freckles disappearing.

"I'm not in love with Hesh," Ariel snapped.

"That's right you love Logan," Kendall stated. Where Haley was 'the Gossip Queen' Kendall was 'the Princess', one of the downsides to being friends with Haley.

"Can't I just be friends with them both without it having to be romantic?" Ariel asked.

"Umm.. No," the gossip nurses said at the same time. Ariel looked over to Agatha who just shrugged, then Licas who ran his hand through his premature grey hair. Ariel's bracelet went off.

"That your boyfriend?" Kendall jokingly asked. Ariel glared at her before looking at it. After a quick read through she was on her feet dragging Agatha with her.

"No," She said moving from the table," I have an injured dog." Agatha and Ariel ran towards the hospital.

* * *

"You really shouldn't let them get under your skin like that," Agatha said as they ran.

"As soon as they stop with this whole shipping me with someone bullshit," Ariel huffed. She had other things on her mind than a potential partner. They reached the hospital and ran straight to the room where her current patient was after a quick stop to get cleaned up.

The room was chaos, the dog was thrashing around on the waist high metal table while two nurses and the handler tried to keep him calm. "What happened?" Ariel asked jogging into the room.

"A grenade went off right by him," the dog's handler said. Ariel recognized his straw colored hair and dark brown eyes. Lieutenant Mike Sterling, if her guess was correct.

"Hey Collin," Ariel said stroking the dogs ear," Beverly hold his shoulders. Stephen take his middle. Mike take the head and try to calm him down. Aggie with me at the hip." Everyone moved to their assigned area. Now Ariel had a good look at the damaged area despite the struggling.

The left flank was a mess. From the looks of it the grenade had been of the frag variety , there was shrapnel all over. Part of the skin had been blown off and was hanging on by only a thread. There were a few bandages, that looked field applied. "Agatha give Collin just enough sedative to calm him down but not enough to knock him out and just a little morphine," she instructed reaching under the table to get the hair clipper.

Agatha did as she was told, the drugs were fast acting Collin now thrashed less which allowed Ariel to shave the area. Agatha handed her a scalpel and tweezers. Ariel looked over at Lieutenant Sterling; he was covered in blood which got her worried. "Did he bleed a lot on the way here?" she asked. Mike nodded.

"Stephen I need you to go and find Sergeant David Walker and have him bring Riley with him immediately," she ordered. Agatha replaced Stephen's position as the dark skinned man left the room.

Agatha looked over to Beverly, the young vet tech in training had a look of confusion in her green eyes. "Why do you need Riley ," the black haired vet tech asked.

"Collin has a rare blood type for shepherds," Ariel replies as she begins to remove some of the shrapnel," DEA 7+. In his current state it would be best to give him an exact match. Riley has the same blood type."

"You blood typed the dogs?" Mike asked as he rubbed Collin's head. The dog was whining.

"I had to pull an all-nighter and had some free time," She stated. Stephen returned with Hesh. "Agatha I showed you how to do this."

Agatha trade back with Stephen and lead Riley over to a side table where Hesh lifted him up to. She shaved a patch of skin on his back flank and inserted a needle to start the collection process. Riley whined and squirmed. "Can you give him anything?" Hesh asked.

"No that would be more sedation than Collin could take right now," Agatha replied she readied the next bag. "Riley will need to rest after this. It might help Collin to have Riley near."

"There we go," Ariel said taking the last bit of shrapnel out. She then began to sew up the wounds. By then Agatha had finished filling the first bag as was starting the transfusion. "Beverly I need you to wrap Collin's leg while I wash up. Stephen can you get Riley's. Collin's tired himself out."

With the blood clean off Ariel check on her patients. Riley was tired, a good rest and a big meal would get him back on his feet. Collin would need more time to heal but looked good. She had Hesh and Sterling carry their dogs to one of the holding pens in the back.

"They're going to be fine," Ariel said placing a hand on Mike's arm," They just need rest. I'll watch over him while you get debriefed." Mike nodded and with one last look and Collin left," Hesh same for you. Riley just needs to sleep." Hesh nodded and let himself be lead out.

"I'll come and pick him up at four," Hesh stated. Ariel nodded agreement.

* * *

Hesh returned to the hospital to pick up Riley to find everyone running around. Doctors and nurses were moving all the beds and medical equipment around and setting up small curtained rooms where ever there was space. Hesh spotted Ariel talking to an older female doctor and walked up as the two separated. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Walk with me," she said moving down the hall," We are prepping for a huge civilian rescue. On top of that there is also the high profile mission that the Ghosts are going on."

"What mission?" Hesh questioned.

"Oops," Ariel cringed," Merrick told me about it earlier. I thought you knew already. You guys are meeting in an hour and half to be briefed."

"Well no one told me," Hesh grumbled. How is it that this girl knew everything before he did? They walked into the holding room to find Riley sitting by the gate. Ariel opened the door and Riley walked out for Hesh to pet him. "How's Collin?"

"He's doing well," Ariel said in reference to the sleeping dog," but we will just have to wait and see." She led the dog and master out into the hall. "Make sure that Riley gets a big meal and everything should be good. Now I have a lot of work to do."

Hesh left Ariel to her job and walked back outside. Riley seemed happy to be out in the winter sun. They went to the mess hall to get Riley something to eat. As the dog happily ate a bowl of chili and kibble, his favorite, Keegan walked up.

"Glad to see he's back on his feet. Ariel had us worried when she said he was in holding," Keegan said sitting next to Hesh.

Hesh looked over; Keegan didn't have his mask or face paint on, dark hair messy and skin showing just the slightest hint of a tan. "Ariel is good at what she does," Hesh commented.

"You have no idea," Keegan stated," Hey Merrick wants all of us in Command at 1800 for a briefing at 1830. Be ready to head out right afterwards."

"So I've heard," Hesh said nonchalantly. Keegan muttered something under his breath and left. "So Riley, you ready for another mission?" The dog finished his meal and wagged his tail.

* * *

Hesh and Riley walked into Command to find Kick and Neptune chatting. "Hey Hesh," Kick said," How yah been brother?"

"Good. Whatcha been up to?" Hesh asked.

"Nothing much," Neptune replied," Merrick ordered my ass on the field for a change."

"Yeah, the old man needs his nap and all this work just adds to his grey hair," Kick joked running a hand through his auburn hair. He dodged a mock swing from Neptune.

"I'm not that old," Neptune retorted," I'm younger than Merrick."

"But older than me," Keegan said walking in, full gear," Don't let Merrick hear you call him old. He'll skin you alive." The Ghosts got a laugh from that.

"So what are we doing," Hesh said taking a seat at the map table. Riley sat on his left.

"Funny thing you should ask that Hesh," Merrick said as he entered followed by another person. Like Keegan this person was wearing a mask, the pattern was a vampire skull. The skull's mouth was open enough to show the two sets of fangs. "Hesh I'd like you to meet Savior. Savior will be replacing Riley on our mission."

Savior nodded acknowledgement to Hesh and went to greet Kick and Neptune. They had obviously met before as they hugged. "What do you mean that Savior will be replacing Riley," Hesh asked. He reached down to touch the dog's head, but Riley had walked to get a scratch from the new person," Scratch whore," Hesh muttered.

"Riley will go with Kick and Neptune to Kansas to help in the rescue of civilians currently being held by the Federation. Savior will be coming with us for medical support while we rescue a captured delegation," Merrick said aloud.

Hesh knew the delegation that Merrick was talking about. About a month and a half after LOKI the government tried to make a diplomatic move for peace with the feds. A pseudo-truce was made by the Federation and the politicians were captured.

"You three need to get moving," Merrick said pointing to Neptune, Kick and Riley. Riley walked back over to Hesh and gave him one last lick on the hand before following Neptune out. It had taken a few weeks but now he was allowing Hesh out of his sight.

"We'll take care of him," Kick said clapping Hesh on the shoulder as he left.

Keegan turned the map in front of them. "Our target is a building here," He said pointing at a high rise in the middle of city in Argentina. "Supposedly they are being held on the fifth floor. We will enter the building as quietly as possible and retrieve the five dignitaries. Casualties are not an option. Savior will field dress any injuries. Any questions?"

"I've got one," Savior stated," How exactly are we getting there." Hesh noted that Savior's voice was familiar.

"By helicopter," Merrick replied," We'll land at dusk and strike at midnight. In fact it should be prepped now, let's move out."

* * *

Hesh checked and recheck that his Honey Badger was loaded and clean. There wasn't really much he could do while they flew. Keegan was flying the bird with Merrick as acting copilot. Savior kept checking the med bag they had brought with them, only offering a little conversation.

"So you're a medic?" Hesh asked.

"Correct," Savior answered.

"And a Ghost?" Hesh questioned.

"Yep," Savior replied. One word answers were their specialty apparently. Hesh had been trying everything to get them to talk but he kept getting shut out.

"Okay I give up," Hesh said exasperated," Why the hell do you sound so familiar." Savior started to laugh.

"Hey Merrick," they said calling to the front.

"What," Merrick grumbled.

"You owe me a beer," Savior said taking their balaclava off.

"ARIEL!" Hesh yelled in shock.

"I'm really surprised you didn't figure it out," Ariel laughed as she messed with her now chopped short hair.

"Merrick owes both of us a few rounds," Keegan called back," We're landing."

"You have no idea how busy I was after you picked up Riley," Ariel told Hesh," Getting the hospital ready, gathering my gear and not to mention a haircut."

The chopper landed with a slight bump. "Ladies first," Merrick said aloud. Hesh got stuck at the back, and received a slap to the head from Merrick.

"What was that for?" Hesh asked rubbing his head.

"You cost me the bet damnit," Merrick growled.

Hesh sighs and joins the rest of the group. Ariel was fixing her mask back in place and was looking up at the sky. "I think it is going to rain," She stated.

"Well you're not going to melt so let's go," Merrick ordered.

* * *

**AN: So Ariel is a Ghost. Everyone probably knew that already. The ending of this was a pain to write but I can live with what came.**

**Fun fact: Collin is the name of the dog that Infinity Ward used for the motion capture for Riley. Action in next chapter, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinity Ward, Call of Duty or anything but my own thoughts.**

***Edit: I saw a few mistakes that I couldn't let slide, sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

Compared to the Northern Hemisphere, which had just started winter, South America was in a much nicer season. The air was warm and the jungle plants were lush and green. The sound of the nocturnal animals waking up were starting to be heard as the sun set. It gave the Ghosts perfect cover to approach the town.

The Ghosts walked single file Merrick in lead, Ariel in-between Hesh and Keegan who was last. Ariel couldn't help but noticed the change in Hesh's demeanor as they walked. He positioned himself so that he was always in front of her, if someone shot at her he would be hit first. She remembered Logan telling her that Hesh did this anytime the brothers were on a mission.

"How long have you been a Ghost?" Hesh asked quietly.

"Officially Merrick made me one today but I've worked with them on many different occasions," Ariel replied.

"After we recused you of course," Merrick commented.

"I ended up saving all of your asses and you know it," Ariel snapped back. She saw Hesh glance back at her in confusion and elaborated," Right after ODIN I was drafted in to the military medical field due to my medical background. Well the base I was at was attacked and nearly everyone was wiped out. My superior tasked me with safe guarding this wristband hard drive. I was ordered to run because the wristband sent out a signal so that it could be found, the downside was that the Feds could find it too."

"We were sent to find and then safely transport the hard drive to one of the bigger bases," Keegan commented.

"Yeah," Ariel stated," Well they found me but their chopper got destroyed and we were stranded. After a long adventure of which I will spare you the details, we found this fed camp that had a communication system that we could use. No matter how much Merrick denies it but I saved all their asses."

"You are a total lair Savior," Merrick grumbled.

"That's pretty interesting," Hesh said when Ariel was finished," How did you come by the name Savior?"

"Ajax gave it to me," She replied," He had been trying for Little Mermaid but eventually changed it to Savior. Elias made me an honorary Ghost after that, with hope that I would fully join them later on."

Hesh just nodded. He couldn't help but think of other people his dad had worked into one day being Ghosts.

Merrick stopped the group. "We're just outside the Northside of the town. Keep quiet," He said looking at Hesh and Ariel," and let's get this done." He raised his rifle and slowly walked out of the jungle.

Hesh was right behind him Honey Badger raised. As they entered the town he saw a sign that must have been to identify the town," El Segador?" He questioned quietly.

Ariel walked up behind him and whispered in Hesh's ear. "Remind me when we get back to base to start teaching you Spanish. It means 'The Harvester' or 'The Reaper'."

* * *

"For the record this is all your fault," Ariel yelled as she and Hesh dove for cover behind an overturned table.

Getting to the target had been child's play, the inhabitants of the village were in their homes and the few patrols walking around were easy to avoid. The building had been just as easy to enter, two guard quickly disposed of at the back door and they were in. The real challenge came in getting up stairs.

The only way to the upper floors was a single staircase at the back of the lobby, sticking to the shadows the Ghost crept along. At one point Ariel had to crouch down to avoid being spotted, which would have been fine if Hesh hadn't of grabbed her bag and pulled her backwards. She stumbled into a lamp and it fell with a loud metallic clang and all hell broke loose.

"I said I was sorry," Hesh shouted as he fired on the feds coming towards them. The Ghosts were having to, not only fight their way up the building but, cover their backs.

Merrick and Keegan had just clear the fourth floor in front of them while Hesh and Ariel focused on the rear. Over the sound of gunfire you could hear someone screaming. "Savior move up and find the hostages," Merrick ordered turning around to help Hesh.

"On it," Ariel said as she readied herself to run up the last flight of stairs when Hesh grabbed her wrist. "Damn it Hesh I've got this!" Ariel knows that Hesh can't see the determination in her face but definitely in her eyes. He lets her go with a nod.

* * *

"Check your corners Savior," Ariel says to herself as she walks down the hallway," Let's not repeat Jacksonville." She keeps her MTAR level as she walks. She periodically checks her heartbeat monitor, using it as a guide to find her target. She see that a group of dots are moving towards her.

She quickly sticks a Claymore behind one of the plants in the hallway and ducks into an office. The feds run by her and are blown back by the explosion. She check for any survivors and puts a bullet into each just to be sure.

A little further down the hallway Ariel reaches the dots, or the conference room where they are being held. There are seven dots, the five hostages and two guards she guesses. She looks the double doors over. There is no way that she will be able to kick it open, so she places a breach charge and steps back. She drops to her belly and presses the button.

The door blows open and the feds inside fire high above her head. Some of the smoke clears and she fires and drops the two closest to the door. She scrambles to her feet and dives to the left of the door before they can readjust their aim.

From the looks of it there were two guards standing against the doors that were killed in the breach that just leaves two more.

Ariel holds her fire and waits until one of the guards runs out to see where she went. "Hola idiota," Ariel remarks before firing.

"Lower your weapon and get on the ground and we both walk out of here," She yells in Spanish.

"Not a chance bitch," the last fed replies. Ariel already has a flash bang ready and throws it in with her eyes closed. She opens them right after it goes off and drops the last fed.

Taking a deep breath she looks around to assess the situation she sees the pile of bodies against the wall. A quick look over shows that they were executed with a head shot. "Shit," Ariel says at the sight. She hears someone murmur and sees tied up against the other wall. "Merrick I've got the only survivor," She says into her com. It just plays static," Must have gotten damaged in the fight."

Ariel takes her balaclava off as she walks over, the last thing she wants is to scare the person she was sent to save. "Easy," She says sitting the person back up. She uses her knife to cut the rope tying the person's arms and legs together. "I'm going to take the bag off your head now," She says calmly.

* * *

The other Ghosts hear the static during one of the lulls in the fire fight. "Savior come in," Merrick say into the com," Savior report?" He sighs," That girl broke her radio again. Hesh go up and see if she needs help."

"Got it," Hesh says going towards the stairs. He climbs them quickly scanning as he goes. He reaches the next floor and finds two dead feds who look like they met an explosive end. Both of the bodies have a bullet through their brains. "Double tap," Hesh says with a slight smile. He wonders if his dad taught her that.

Continuing down the hall way he finds another dead soldier a little ways away from a room opening. From the looks of it the doors were blasted inwards. Hesh jogs in and sweeps the room. "Savior are you…," the words die on his lips as Hesh's world shifts on its axis.

For nearly seven months now the world as Hesh saw it was constantly off balance. It start when Rorke killed his father, it took him a little time to find his footing after that. The greatest shift was when Logan was taken.

He was the only family he had left, with both his dad and mother gone the only person he had was Logan and he swore to keep him safe at any cost. Hesh had let Logan shoot him to take out Rorke who was the biggest threat to Logan's safety and that still didn't stop Rorke from taking Logan. With Logan gone Hesh had no anchor to hold onto, nothing to keep him grounded.

Ariel had been helping him stop the plummet, but now she was on the ground, looking like she just got punched, with a gun pointed at her head. The person holding the gun was not who he wanted it to be.

"Logan?" Hesh said in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: There's a reference to the movie Rango in here. I might have a special surprise in store for anyone who finds it. ;)**

**AmericasHeroes: That's what I was going for, glad you like it and here is the update.**

**StolenFate: First off, hi and second I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**PhantomxWolf: I hope this answers your questions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.**

* * *

Hesh couldn't believe it. His brother was right there. He was alive and looked okay. Logan had let his blonde hair grow out; he looked a little thin and was in a Federation uniform. All of this was trivial to Hesh, he had found Logan. For better or worse he knew that his brother was alive.

"Hesh," Ariel said quietly breaking Hesh out of his thoughts.

All this time that Hesh had been in his own world Logan never moved, his pistol never wavered from where it aimed at Ariel's forehead. "Logan?" Hesh said with more power than before.

Without turning or even looking at Hesh, Logan drew another gun and aimed it at his brother. "Lower you're your weapon or I will shot her," Logan said flatly.

Hesh slowly laid both his Honey Badger and M22 on the ground. Logan shouted something in Spanish and two large soldiers walked in. One kicked the guns away and they both grabbed Hesh under the arms. Hesh watched as Logan roughly dragged Ariel to her feet. "Move," Logan growled.

For a brief moment Hesh saw his brother's face as Logan shoved Ariel past him. There was something wrong; Hesh couldn't quite place his finger on it, but whoever he saw wasn't quiet his brother. It had to be Logan's eyes; they lacked the spark that Hesh knew his brother's brown eyes for.

The fed to Hesh's left said something to Hesh that he couldn't understand. "No habla espanol," Hesh remarked. The fed growled and shoved Hesh forward, they pushed him up to where Ariel was standing.

"Hesh," Ariel hissed when he was even with her," Are you okay?"

"My brother who I thought was dead has a gun pointed at your head," Hesh replied as they started to move towards the roof access," I'm great, you?"

"He's got one hell of a sucker punch but I'll walk it off," Ariel stated.

"No talking," Logan growled behind them.

* * *

Thundered rumbled over head as Hesh and Ariel were escorted onto the roof; a flash of lighting revealed and helicopter prepping for takeoff. One of the lights in the cargo area was on and cast light on the man standing near.

"Hesh what a pleasant surprise," Gabriel Rorke remarked with a smile," Put them on their knees." Hesh and Ariel were shoved to a kneeling position. "What do you think of Reaper?" He asked.

"Who?" Hesh questioned.

"Reaper front and center," Rorke ordered. Logan walked to stand beside Rorke. "Quite an amazing soldier really. Follows orders to the T, never talks back and has no moral code to speak of. I really wish I had more like him. This damn war would be over nine years ago." Rorke clapped Logan on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hesh demanded.

Rorke laughed and walked over and crouched down into Hesh's face, "I may be the Ghost Killer but Reaper here is going to help me with that." Rorke leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I really should thank you for that, after all you were the one who abandoned him."

"LIAR!" Hesh roared.

"Reaper I think this Ghost needs to learn a lesson on manners," Rorke said as he stood up.

Logan walked over and grabs Hesh by his hair; he spun his pistol around so that he was holding the barrel and whipped Hesh across the face. The force of the blow knocked Hesh to the ground, he tried to pick himself up but Logan placed his boot on Hesh's head. "You know I think that he could live without an ear what do you think Reaper?" Rorke remarked.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Ariel calmly stated. From Hesh's angle he saw Rorke look over at Ariel in surprise.

"Where are my manners," Rorke smirked," I've been ignoring the lady." Rorke walked over to Ariel and grabbed her under the chin. "My my my, they really do make Ghosts out of anyone. Who did you have to screw to get this spot?" Rorke smirked.

Ariel yanked her head away from Rorke's hand. "Go to hell," she growled.

Rorke chuckled," Where do you think I come from?"

Rorke turned and walked back towards the chopper and signaled for the rest of the soldiers to load up. Logan stepped over Hesh and got into the chopper. "You really shouldn't stay here," Rorke called as the helicopter started to take off," I'm not finished making you pay and it would be too quick of an end."

The helicopter took off just as the sky opened up.

* * *

"Come on Hesh we've got to link up with the other and get out of here," Ariel said as she dragged Hesh to his feet. He had been in a sort of daze since Rorke left.

"He was… with them," Hesh stammered," Logan was with them."

"I know," Ariel replied starting to drag Hesh towards the roof access door. She basically had to shove Hesh through the door, and then dragged him towards the stairs. They met Merrick and Keegan coming up the stairs.

"Where the fuck did you two go? What the hell is wrong with him?" Merrick demanded.

"I'll explain later Rorke is going to do something to the building," Ariel said as she ran towards the stairs Hesh in tow.

"RORKE!" Merrick and Keegan both exclaimed as the followed her.

They had made it to the third floor when the second was blown out from under them. Hesh had grabbed onto Ariel as they fell, turning his body so she landed on top of him.

"Is everyone alright?" Merrick coughed getting to his feet helping Keegan up. He pushed his mask up and looked over at Ariel and Hesh who both nodded. "Let's move on."

Merrick and Keegan took lead as Hesh and Ariel were weaponless. The rest of the building was free of feds and everyone stacked up at the door. "Hesh stick with Keegan. Savior with me," Merrick said before opening the door and stepped out into the downpour.

There was a sudden shout of Spanish before Ariel yell," Ambush!"

Shots fired around everyone. Merrick grabbed Ariel's hand and they ran towards the jungle. When they broke away from the village, Merrick pushed Ariel ahead of him and Keegan did the same thing with Hesh.

A shot rang out and Merrick felt a sharp pain and his legs gave out. "Merrick!" Ariel shouted running back. She slid to her knees in the mud and pushed her hair out of her face. "It looks like you got shot in the left thigh. You can walk but not on that leg."

Ariel hauled Merrick to his feet supporting his left side. Merrick passed his rifle to Hesh and they continued, more slowly, towards the evac chopper.

* * *

Hesh had found a little cave in the side of a cliff face that they took shelter in while the rain was pouring, well it got them mostly out of the rain. "How far off are we?" Merrick asked as Ariel sat him on the ground.

"I'd say about ten miles," Keegan replied looking at the wet map," Since the federation soldiers stopped following us it shouldn't take too long."

"We're not going anywhere till I get that bullet out of you Merrick," Ariel stated as she crouched down and swung her backpack off.

"I'm fine," Merrick retorted," I can walk."

"Barely," Ariel said digging in her bag. "You brought me along to be a field medic so let my do my job." Merrick sighed and Hesh had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. It was hilarious to see Merrick being ordered around by someone like Ariel.

Hesh watched as Ariel pulled out a flashlight and a pair of tweezers. She turned the flashlight on and stuck it in her mouth before going to undo Merrick's belt.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Merrick demanded.

"My job," Ariel replied holding the flashlight in her teeth," This is easier and faster than cutting the side of your pants open." Despite Merrick's uncooperativeness Ariel was able to get his pants down to his knees. "Really Merrick, commando?"

Hesh and Keegan quickly found better things to look at but out of the corner of Hesh's eye he saw Merrick turn red and reach up to take his mask off to give himself a little coverage. Hesh saw Ariel move to straddle Merrick's left leg. She reached into her back pocket and took out her mask. "Open," she said before sticking the mask in Merrick's mouth for him to bite down on.

Hesh was kind of amazed how steady Ariel's hands were while she worked. The rain was cold, Hesh was shivering, but Ariel wasn't. She also was reacting to what was in front of her. She had almost gotten the bullet out while Hesh was in his head.

"There we go," Ariel said drawing the bullet out. She reached into her bag and took out a roll of waterproof bandages, wrapped the wound and stepped back to let Merrick set himself right.

Hesh cleared his throat as she stood next to him rinsing her hands off in the rain." Well that was something."

"Well now Merrick can walk easier. Besides that's not the first time I've seen Merrick with his pants down," Ariel said casually. The face Hesh made must have been hilarious because Ariel started to laugh.

"Don't you dare start," Merrick said pushing past them with a slight limp," Let's just get back to chopper."

* * *

Ariel flopped down on to the seat in the helicopter. The sun had just started to rise when the Ghosts made it back. Everyone was piling in and Keegan was prepping for takeoff. Hesh sat down next to her. She could see the war of emotions going across his face.

"So," Merrick said taking the seat across from them," What happened back there?"

Hesh looked over at Ariel and nodded for her to speak. "We saw Rorke," she started slowly reaching over to take Hesh's hand," and Logan was with him."

* * *

**AN: I had wanted to put more Logan in this but it wouldn't work that way. So enjoy this little taste and he will be playing a more prominent role soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.**

* * *

The helicopter had been in the air for nearly half an hour now; the only sound was the blades spinning. Merrick finally decided to break the ice. "What did you mean Logan was with Rorke?" he asked.

Ariel answers first," I think Logan's been brainwashed into thinking he is this person called Reaper." Merrick was highly inclined to believe her, this was one of her areas of expertise. "He didn't recognize Hesh but he might have recognized me."

"What do you mean?" Hesh asked.

"I won't know until I can talk to him," Ariel replied," Some of the best brainwashing techniques involve removing any memories of friends and family. This is done when the person has no resentment towards the people they are to be turned against."

"That still doesn't explain how Logan might still know you," Merrick stated.

"There is a slim chance that Rorke doesn't know that I'm friends with Logan. I've never met Rorke before so he wouldn't really know about me," Ariel answered.

"Can we use that?" Hesh asked hopefully.

"Well," Ariel started looking at her hands," That all depends on how deep Logan is buried. Reaper could be all that remains. I can't really give you a professional evaluation without observing him more."

Merrick sighed and leaned back against the outer wall. Part of him knew that Logan would break eventually. Rorke was too good at torturing people. Everyone breaks, only if Rorke lets them live long enough. That's why the Ghosts were the ones to be called in to gather intel. They'd find the person who held all the answers and then let Rorke deal with him.

Rorke's methods never really set right with any of the Ghosts but he was their superior, they had to do as ordered. Rorke wasn't right even before Caracas. Whatever the Federation did to him just heightened that part of him, plus it seems that they let him do as he pleases and now Logan was with them.

General Draven had discussed the possibility of Logan being brainwashed after he was taken. He had told Merrick that he may have to take action against Logan if it came to it.

Merrick decided to leave that for another time but he knew that he would have to tell Hesh that there is a chance that, if they can't bring Logan back, that they will have to kill him if he threatens the US.

Hesh would never be able to pull the trigger and frankly Merrick didn't think that he or Keegan could either. The older Ghosts had, unfortunately, grown attached to the Walker boys, from working with them and from the stories Elias used to tell.

A small smile crossed Merrick's face as he thought back to that first mission they had done together inside of "No Man's Land". Elias had made him swear to keep an eye on his boys. There was no way that any of them would be able to put Logan down.

Well Ariel might, depending on how well she actually knew Logan. The girl certainly had it in her; it was kind of hard to tell that now, especially with her starting to fall asleep on Hesh's shoulder. If Jacksonville was anything to go off of, Merrick had to think back to how old that kid was, seventeen maybe eighteen, granted he had tried to gut Ajax, but she killed him without any hesitation.

Of all of them Ariel would probably be the one to do it.

* * *

The El Segador operation had gone down better than Rorke could have ever imagined. All you had to do was make sure that the US got enough intel and the Ghosts come running. There was a certain poetic irony that the Ghosts would see Reaper in a town where one of the translations means "The Reaper".

Reaper had acted perfectly, and passed the last test. There was a small worry that nagged at the back of Rorke's mind that seeing Hesh would switch him back, but his latest project had worked wonderfully. The sheer look of horror that was on Hesh's face when he seen Reaper was enough to cause Rorke to chuckle.

"Sir?" Mateo questioned to Rorke's left," Is something funny?"

"Mateo you need to learn to mind your own business. Try being like Reaper here," Rorke said indicating to the soldier walking to his right. Reaper was silently walking beside him hands clasped behind his back, pistol holstered at his side.

"Understood sir," Mateo grumbled.

"Reaper what did you think of Hesh?" Rorke asked as they walked.

Reaper was silent for a minute before he answered," He seemed like a competent soldier. Something however has him off of his game. He put up very little fight; Ghosts are supposed stronger than that."

Rorke nodded as Reaper talked. His perception skills were some of the best. "What about the girl?"

"There was something different about her. She was more than just a regular soldier even for a female. She might pose a problem," Reaper analyzed.

Rorke smiled at the analysis. "We'll deal with her when the time comes, but first you have a job to do Reaper." Reaper nodded that he heard.

* * *

"Here he is sir," the soldier said shoving the man down to his knees. Rorke slowly walked up to the man.

"Did you honestly think that you would get away with it?" Rorke asked flatly. The man was trying hard not to tremble," We were going to find out that you work for the Americans. You've been informing them of our movements haven't you?"

"No sir," The man cried," I'm loyal to the Federation."

"Reaper," Rorke said off hand. Reaper walked forward, dragged the man to his feet and punched him in the face. "Now do want to try that again?" Rorke asked.

"I'm no traitor," The man stuttered.

Rorke nodded to Reaper who drove the man's head into his knee. The man dropped to the ground blood pouring out of his nose. "One last chance," Rorke stated.

"Please," the man begged.

Rorke just sighed and took a few steps back, "He's all yours Reaper."

Reaper pulled the man back up to his knees. He tilted the man's head up so Reaper could look him in the eyes. With his free hand he drew his knife out and drove it into the man's neck. Reaper pulled his pistol free and fired two shots; one through the heart and on through the head. He pulled the knife free and put both it and the gun back in their holsters.

"You're quite fond of the three-fold death concept aren't you," Rorke commented as Reaper moved to stand beside him. Reaper nodded his agreement. "I have an idea on who you can use it on."

* * *

"So you pulled the bag off and found Logan Walker then what happened?" General Draven asked during the debrief.

Ariel lightly rubbed the bruise forming on her jaw. "I was in shock when it came off so I didn't see the right hook coming. Or stop him from taking my pistol," Ariel answered.

Draven turned his green eyed gaze to Hesh," That's when you came in correct?" Hesh nodded," Tell me what happened."

Ariel watches the rest of the room while Hesh tells his side of the story. Keegan in leaning back in his chair, arms crossed not giving anything away, Merrick mimicking him. Hesh looks like a child in trouble, not making eye contact with anyone. Draven is intensely listening to every word Hesh is saying, fingers together on the table in front of him.

Hesh was getting to the part where Logan had hit him, turning his head to show his black eye. He finished his recount with the chopper taking off.

Ariel saw the older men exchange a look. The general cleared his throat," Hesh I hope that you are aware of the situation that we find ourselves in. With Sergeant Walker confirmed to be working for the Federation we now have to treat him as an enemy of the state and traitor to his country."

"But he's brainwashed!" Hesh insisted," Logan would never turn traitor."

"Hesh," Ariel interjected," Reaper isn't Logan. We have no idea how this Reaper persona will act or how much of Logan there is left. Essentially they are two separate people."

"That being said we will try our best to get your brother back however there may come a time that that will not be an option," Draven said calmly but you could see the meaning of what he said weighing on him.

"What do you mean?" Hesh questioned. Ariel saw the looks on the older men's turn guilty.

"Son," The general started," Logan might have to be put down."

Ariel was surprised that Hesh said nothing, he just dropped his head. Maybe he had figured the same thing would have to happen.

"Now and I hate to ask this," Draven started," but we need to insure that there is person on your team that can eliminate the threat if need be. Merrick? Keegan?" They both shook their heads no. "I'm not even going to ask you Hesh. That just leaves you Savior."

Ariel hated that he had used her call-sign instead of her real name. The irony of it was very apparent. She looked at each face. Keegan and Merrick knew her the best, but the remained blank. Draven was neutral and Hesh looks like he knows she couldn't.

The thing is she knows she can, she's done it before. It's not that she doesn't care for Logan and Hesh but there is a part of her that finds killing easy. That part scares her, even if it has saved both her and the Ghosts from time to time.

She takes a deep breath before answering." Only as a last resort," she finally admits. The general and the older Ghosts both look like they knew what she would say. Hesh is another story all together.

He's on his feet in an instant. He looks like he wants to do something, say something but he doesn't, he turns and walks out of the room.

Ariel looks to Draven who gives her a nod to go and she follows Hesh out the door.

* * *

Hesh is walking down the hall trying to keep calm, really waiting to be alone. "Hesh wait up," he hears someone who he doesn't want to talk to call behind him. He turns to find Ariel running towards him. "Let me explain," she starts when she reaches him.

"Explain what? That you are willing to kill my brother. Who you said was your best friend. Is that the value of friendship to you? I have to tell Agatha to watch her back who knows when you might turn on her," Hesh snaps. Ariel looks like she was slapped.

"I care for Logan but I'm willing to put that aside for the greater good," Ariel says evenly. Something about the way she said that didn't sit right with Hesh, his body was moving before he knew what was going on.

Hesh watched as Ariel had to push herself off the wall, her lip now split. It took him a second to realize that he had punched her. "I'm sorry," he quickly said.

Ariel just stared at him, her gaze getting colder by the second. She takes two steps towards him and drives her knee into his groin. Hesh bent over and Ariel grabs him and throws him head first into the other wall.

"Never do anything like that again," Ariel growls before stalking off. She stops just after a few steps. She didn't turn but said, "I live by one motto that I learned from some movie that came out before I was born. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one." She resumed walking and never looked back.

Hesh picks himself up spitting out the blood that was in his mouth. "You really fucked up now," Hesh says to himself as he rises to stand swaying slightly. He just chased off the only person that he knows of that can get his brother back.

* * *

**AN: So that happened. I didn't want the whole friendship with Ariel to be smooth. No friendship ever is.**

**Reviews welcome**


End file.
